Ghost of Holiday Past, Present and Future
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Puck tries to prove that Blaine should date Kurt. It's easy, all he needs is the past, present and future to prove it. Kurt/Blaine with Puck/Blaine friendship and a bit of Sam/Blaine. Pink here!


Hi you guys! It's actually my first time to write a Klaine fic so please take it easy on me. I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. If you guys want me to continue, I will but for now it is a one shot.

Disclaimer: *insert witty Glee disclaimer here*

* * *

Blaine looked wildly at his surroundings. Everything was white and brightly lit, as though he was stuck inside a giant, glowing, non-sticky marshmallow.

"Am I dead?" he asked out loud

"Not yet" Answered a voice. Blaine turned to see a tanned mohawked teen just a few feet away from him, wearing what seems to be a dress.

"I should really stop eating cheese before I sleep" Blaine thought as the teen approached him.

"Blaaaaaaaaaine" The dress wearing teen said in a ghostly manner, raising his hands in front of him at arm's length for added effect "I am a ghost"

"Didn't I meet you at Kurt's old glee club's holiday party? Duck? No wait…Buck, was it? No…Uhm…Puck! That's it! You're Puck right?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at him and threw his hands in defeat "Fine! I'm not a ghost, you kill joy. I am, however, a figment created by your subconscious to release suppressed attraction"

"I can't even-WHAT? I am _not_ attracted to you. I'm sorry but you aren't my type-"

"Hey!" Puck said in indignation before Blaine could continue "I am a stud! And you'd be LUCKY to have a crush on me. I mean, have you _seen_ my guns?" he then raised his bicep and kissed it.

A bewildered and confused Blaine just continued to stare at him.

"Anyway" Puck said "this isn't about you liking me. It's about you liking" he then paused for effect "Kurt!"

At the moment the name was said, the whole place erupted into fireworks, a double rainbow arched above them and Kurt's name, in pink and purple, shined right above Puck's head. Blaine's mouth flew open, Puck mistook this for amazement.

"You like it?" he asked cockily, a proud grin stretched across his face.

"I-I-I'm not attracted to Kurt"

Puck scoffed "Yeah, right. Dude, that is like the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"I don't like Kurt" Blaine repeated

"Dude, C'mon, you're blushing"

Blaine's hands flew to his face, trying to cover up his apparently redden cheeks. "I am not!"

With a snap of his hand, a full body mirror appeared beside the pair.

"How-How did you do that?" Blaine asked, glancing at the mirror and indeed, his face was red.

"C'mon! I'm effing magical! Anyway, that's beside the point. Actually, it's pretty near it…Whatever! The point is that you like Kurt"

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and said "I'll tell you the same thing I told Wes, There's an age difference"

"Really?" Puck asked with an amused expression on his face "_that's_ your excuse?"

"Yes…I mean, NO! It's not an excuse! It's true!"

"Dude, you're a senior, he's a junior. What the hell age difference are you talking about?"

"There's still an 11 months age gap"

"YOU WERE BORN IN THE SAME YEAR"

"Still has an age difference." He mumbled, staring at the floor now.

"Dude, c'mon, that is the lame-est excuse I've ever heard."

"IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" Blaine exploded at the weirdly calm Puck "Kurt and I can't be together, okay? So leave it."

Puck smirked at the fuming Blaine. "You know and I know that; that isn't the real reason. This is" and with a snap o his fingers and a blinding light, their surroundings changed.

He recognized where they were immediately, as though it was taken right off of his memories '_and it probably was' _Blaine mused as he continued to look around.

They were transported to a playground from his old school. It was old fashioned and a bit of a cliché of a place right down to the rusty swings, where Blaine saw an incredibly familiar figure.

"Hey, that's…that's me" Blaine was able to choke out when he saw his younger self. It was probably a few months before he moved to Dalton. His younger self kept his curly locks in a big unruly afro, his thermal was extremely stained, his pants looked like they came fresh from a shredder and a big blue/black bruised was forming on his cheeks. But he didn't seem to care; his eyes were glazed with happiness with the person sitting right next to him on the swings. The person beside him was thin and stocky for someone his age; he had bright blond hair and thick luscious lips.

And suddenly everything came back to him.

"_Seriously, Blaine, you gatta start standing up to those jerks" Sam Evans said to his best friend, tracing the newly formed bruise under his right eye._

"_Easy for you to say" Blaine said looking down, pushing a rock around with his scuffed up runners. "You're in the football team"_

"_Hey, Hey, Hey" He said placing his finger on his chin and pushing it up, making Blaine face him. "We talked about this remember? Now turn that frown upside down"_

_Blaine continued to look down at the ground but a sly smile crept up his face._

"_There we go" Sam said happily "Mr. Sunshine is back!"_

_There was a beat of comfortable silence, Blaine's heart was pounding so loudly he could practically hear it. This is it, he thought about what he was going to do for a while now. He was ready for this, for whatever was going to happen._

'Or so I thought' older Blaine thought as he watched his memory from a third person angle.

"_Hey, Sam?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_How long have we been friends?"_

_Sam was thoughtful for a while "Seven years" _

"_So whatever happens, you'll always be my friend right?"_

"_Of course" Sam smiled "You can't get rid of me so easily"_

"_Like I'd try" Blaine muttered under his breath_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing" Blaine said louder "Uhm, I have something to ask you"_

"_Shoot"_

"_What would you do if someone told you they like you?"_

"_It'd be okay, I guess"_

"_What if someone told you they _love_ you?"_

"_Hm, it depends I guess"_

"_Depends on what?"_

_Sam was silent for a few moments "On the person I guess"_

_Blaine turned his head to face the person right next to him, only noticing now how close he was to Sam. Sam also turned his head, making their faces even closer. Sam smiled at him, his eyes darted from Blaine's eyes to his lips. Sam inched closer, now they were only millimeters away. Blaine's eyes darted for his eyes to his lips._

"_What if it was me?" Blaine asked. He didn't dare to wait for Sam's answer; instead he captured Sam's lips with his own. Blaine never had a kiss before this one but he knew someone kissing back when he felt it and Sam was kissing him back! Blaine knew that those moments were the best he ever had. _

But older Blaine knew better of course. He knew it was too good to be true…

_Sam's eyes grew wide, it was finally dawning to him what he was doing. He broke the kiss, his hand flew to his mouth, partly covering his flushed up cheeks. _

"_I-I-I-I" He stuttered. He scrambled to his feet. "Shit…Fucking...Shit. Shit...fucking…NO! I'm fucking sorry! I can't do this…FUCK" He ran out of the play ground._

"And out of my life" Blaine said out loud as he continued to watch Sam run out.

_Younger Blaine buried his head in his hands, shaking slightly in tears. He let out a sigh and stood up and walked the opposite of Sam's way. _

Puck magically appeared by Blaine's side. He pulled Blaine's shoulder slightly, pulling him towards the swings. Blaine took his younger self's seat while Puck took Sam's.

"Seven years of friendship" Blaine said in a near whisper "Seven years…thrown away because I was too damn honest. He ignored me the rest of the year. He didn't even say good-bye when I left" he said, more to himself than to Puck.

"And you know the worst part?" Blaine said, staring at the path Sam took.

"Hm?"

"When I saw him at your glee club's Christmas party, he didn't even make any indication that he knew me."

_Silence._

"I changed so much when I went to Dalton. I cut my hair, changed my mannerisms…I just wanted forget that afro wearing kid who stupidly fell for his best friend."

"Was that the real reason you moved?"

"The bullies were part of the reason too but I just couldn't take it. All those years of friendship destroyed and turned to awkward silences and stolen glances. I could take the bullies before but without him…I just couldn't...I couldn't stay together anymore"

There was a beat of silence. Puck snapped his fingers and again and they were back in the big white room of nothingness.

Blaine looked down on the floor. Puck placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Was that the real reason you don't want to tell Kurt?" Puck asked quietly

"I just…I just don't want my friendship with Kurt because I'm attracted to him. I value his friendship too much"

"Not everyone is like Sam, you know"

Blaine let out a sigh, his formal ways returning to him "I know but I am not risking it"

Now it was Puck turn to sigh. "Now that you aren't blind to the real reason, I hope you really think about your decision…or the lack of one"

Blaine was silent.

"C'mon, Dude. Really think about it now. Sam…Sam is different. He's probably so far into the closet he's hanging out with Lucy in Narnia."

Blaine chuckled but remained silent.

"And you know what Sam is?"

"A jerk?"

"That may be. But I was going for a thing of the past. Dude, he is so the past. Everything is different now, you like someone who is actually pass the closet doors! Give him a chance man! C'mon it'll be awesome!"

"But, what if"

"Dude, C'mon! Don't like with the 'what if's! If everybody thought that it would totally suck! You gatta live in the present!"

And with those words, they were of again.

* * *

**READ&REVIEW**


End file.
